Beach
by Lee Suhae
Summary: -Ia berbeda, apalagi dengan wajah cemberut lucu yang menggemaskan. Aku jatuh cinta dengannya, di Pantai ini…-/ Hyukhae fic Valentine's Day special/ MIND RNR PLIS XD/


**Beach**

Main cast,

**Lee Hyukjae – Lee Donghae**

Rated,

**T**

Genre,

**Romance, yaoi**

Summary,

-**Ia berbeda, apalagi dengan wajah cemberut lucu yang menggemaskan. Aku jatuh cinta dengannya, di Pantai ini…**

* * *

><p><em>Valentine's special fic ^^<em>

_Happy reading guys,_

**-Oneshoot-**

Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Saat ia tahu kalau dirinya terlambat untuk pergi ke sekolah. Hingga, ia merasakan kalau tas punggungnya terasa berat. Ternyata, ada yang menahan tasnya. Mau tak mau membuat ia harus melangkahkan kakinya.

"Apa? Kita sudah terlambat" keluhnya sambil melirik seseorang yang kini sudah ada disampingnya. Ia memutar bola matanya jengah, saat sosok itu tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Menjawab alasalan kenapa ia menunda perjalanan mereka? Hey, ini sudah jam berapa?

Ia menghela nafasnya, lantas mengubah posisi berdirinya hingga menghadap ke sosok itu. Sahabat baiknya, sekaligus tetangganya dan juga, teman sekelasnya.

"Ada apa **Hyukiie**? Kita benar –benar akan terlambat?"

Sosok itu –Hyukjae tersenyum sambil memegang kedua pundak sahabat manisnya itu. "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu, Hae" ujar Hyukjae yang membuat –Donghae membulatkan matanya sempurna.

Ugh, begitu lucu.

"_MWO_?"

Hyukjae terkekek pelan, melihat ekspresi berlebihan sahabatnya itu. Terlihat sangat konyol.

Ia menarik tubuh Donghae, merangkul bahu sahabatnya yang lebih pendek darinya itu dan mengajaknya untuk berjalan. Tentu saja bukan arah yang sebelumnya. Yaitu, ke sekolah melainkan ke suatu tempat.

"Ya, ya! Hentikan Hyukiie. Kita harus sekolah!" ujar Donghae sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Namun, Hyukjae terus saja menggeretnya.

"Tidak, Hae. Hari ini saja kita bolos" pintanya sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalan yang ia tiru dari Donghae. Meski, gagal.

Bodoh.

Ia menghempaskan tangan Hyukjae yang tadi menggenggam erat tangannya. "Tidak, Hyukiie. Jika kau tak ingin bersekolah. Pergi saja sendiri. Aku ingin pintar! Tidak sepertimu". Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal, sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Lalu, melangkahkan kakinya dengan lebar, pertanda kalau ia sedang marah.

Hyukjae mengusap wajah tampannya dengan cukup kasar. Lalu, berlari mengejar Donghae yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**~oOo~**

* * *

><p>"Astaga. Aku benar –benar terlambat"<p>

Donghae menatap nanar ke arah pagar sekolahnya yang sudah tertutup rapat. Begitu tinggi dan kokoh. Andai ia mempunyai keberanian untuk memanjatnya. Ahh …. Sayang sekali tidak.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat, mata menyipit dan bibirnya mengerucut tajam. "Ini semua gara –gara Hyukiie bodoh! Arrghhh" ia berteriak sambil menggoyang –goyangkan tubuhnya. Namun tiba –tiba tubuhnya melayang ke udara. Ketika, ada seseorang yang mengangkat tubuhnya.

"KYAAA! HYUKIIE BODOH, TURUNKAN AKU!" teriaknya sambil memukul –mukul punggung Hyukjae yang membopong tubuhnya ke atas pundaknya yang kuat itu.

Hyukjae tersenyum menang, "Tidak akan!" lantas ia berjalan dengan Donghae yang ada dalam gendongannya yang masih saja berteriak, menggoyangkan kakinya dan memukul –mukul punggungnya.

Ah, ia tak perduli!

"HYUKIIE … ARGGHH TOLONG .. AKU DICULIK!"

"Diam. Atau ku **cium** kau!" ancam Hyukjae yang langsung membuat Donghae bungkam seketika. Dalam hati Donghae menyumpahi Hyukjae dengan segala macam umpatan yang ada didunia. Apa haknya untuk menciumnya huh? Ah. Menyebalkan!

Tunggu.

Hey,

Pipi Donghae bersemu merah.

Astaga TT …. TT

**O**

**O**

**O**

**~OoO~**

* * *

><p>Hingga disinilah mereka.<p>

"UNTUK APA KITA PULANG HYUKIIE BODOH!" teriak Donghae sesaat dirinya dan Hyukjae sampai dirumahnya. Hyukjae tersenyum, "Untuk mengambil mobil" jawabnya entang. Kemudian, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan meninggalkan Donghae yang memasang wajah keterkejutannya.

Donghae menatap punggung Hyukjae tak percaya. "Huh? Apa –apaan dia?" ia menghentak –hentakkan kakinya kesal sambil menggurutu.

"Hey, mau sampai kapan kau ingin menyakiti lantai tak berdosa itu?" tanya Hyukjae saat melihat Donghae yang masih saja menghentak –hentakkan kakinya kesal.

Hyukjae tersenyum, "Ayolah Hae, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu" tegur Hyukjae ketika ia melihat Donghae menatap dirinya dengan wajah cemberut yang menggemaskan.

Pipi digembungkan.

Mulut dimajukan.

Serta,

Mata yang disipitkan setajam mungkin.

Hyukjae benar –benar menyukai ekspresi wajah Donghae yang seperti itu.

"Kau benar –benar menyebalkan!". Ia menghampiri Hyukjae, lantas memukul kening Hyukjae cukup keras dengan kepalan tangannya. Membuat Hyukjae meringis dibuatnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Hae?"

"BUKANKAH KITA MAU PERGI HUH?"

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tertawa. Bagaimana bisa ia menahan cinta yang begitu lama dengan sahabat lucunya itu.

Cinta?

Cinta?

Astaga.

Hyukjae memang mencintainya sejak lama. Namun, ia sangat takut untuk mengungkapkan rasa cinta itu kepada sahabatnya. Apalagi, ia tahu kalau ada seseorang yang begitu sering mencoba mencari perhatian Donghae.

Yup.

Siwon.

Aargghh .. ia benci pemuda sok tampan itu!

"HYUKIIE! PPALI!"

"AH, YA YA BABY!"

"APA? KAU PANGGIL AKU APA?"

"BABY?"

Donghae ingin berteriak, tak suka akan panggilan itu. Terlalu berlebihan menurutnya. Tapi, kenapa lagi –dan lagi pipinya bersemu merah?

"Wajahmu memerah, Hae. Kau suka bukan dengan panggilan baby –ku?" goda Hyukjae saat dirinya sudah sampai dikursi kemudi. Ia menatap Donghae yang menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dan masih saja memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Tidak" jawabnya ketus tanpa mau menoleh kea rah Hyukjae. Hyukjae terkekeh pelan, lalu menyalakan mesin mobil.

Mobil itu bergerak. Dengan kecepatan sedang. Sesekali Hyukjae melirik kea rah Donghae yang masih memasang wajah cemberutnya dengan posisi yang sama.

"Apa kau lapar, Hae?"

"Hm"

"Baiklah". Hyukjae membuka jendela mobilnya, lantas mencari –cari rumah makan yang berada dipinggir jalan. Ia mengurangi laju mobilnya. "Kau mau makan apa, Hae?" tanyanya dengan masih sesekali memperhatikan ke sekitar.

Wajah cemberut itu tiba –tiba saja luntur. Ketika, sebuah makanan lezat melintas dipikirannya. Ia tersenyum, lalu menolehkan wajahnya kea rah Hyukjae yang masih sibuk mencari –cari tempat makan.

"Hyukiieee" panggilnya dengan nada manja, seperti biasanya. Ah, rasa kesal itu sudah hilang rupanya.

Hyukjae menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, tepat kea rah Donghae. Hingga mata berkelopak satunya bisa menangkap dengan indah wajah Donghae yang begitu manis.

"Aku ingin makan Taco. Aku merindukannya"

Hyukjae menautkan alisnya, "Merindukannya? Bukankah kemarin sore kau baru ku traktir makan itu hn? Kau melupakannya ya?" tuduh Hyukjae yang dibuahkan gelengan dari Donghae.

"T –tidak Hyukiie. Hanya …"

Mulailah Donghae berkhayal. Lihatlah ekspresi konyol saat ia sedang memikirkan suatu hal. Ah. Lucu dan, sekali lagi konyol!

"Aku selalu merindukannya setiap menit, bahkan setiap detik" ujar Donghae dengan nada yang dibuat –buat. Namun, Hyukjae suka mendengarnya. Bagaimana Donghae bertingkah manja disaat bersamanya. Hanya kepadanya. Dan ia suka!

"Baiklah .. kita akan membelinya". Mata Donghae berbinar –binar dengan penuh bintang saat mendengar kata 'kita akan membelinya'. Ah .. ia benar –benar menyukai –mencintai taco.

"Tapi, Hyukiie. Kau yang bayarkan?"

Mata Hyukjae menatap sinis Donghae yang tengah memasang wajah khawatirnya. Ia hanya takut, kalau ia yang akan membayar makannya sendiri.

"Memang kau pernah mentraktirku?"

Donghae memasang senyuman lebarnya yang memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang berjejer rapi. Ia beringsut mendekati Hyukjae. Lantas, menidurkan kepalanya dilengan Hyukjae.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Hyukiie". Hyukjae tersenyum mendengarnya. Salah satu tangannya terangkat, mengusap rambut Donghae dengan sayang.

"Aku tahu" gumamnya pelan. Meski, tak didengar oleh Donghae yang ternyata ia sudah terbang ke alam mimpi.

Cepat sekali.

Ternyata lapar membuatnya mengantuk.

Hyukjae meminggirkan mobilnya ke tepi. Tepat didepan Grill5 Taco. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Donghae yang masih tertidur, begitu nyenyak. Ia memindahkan kepala Donghae ke sisi jendel mobil. Dengan member bantalan boneka untuk kepalanya. Tak lupa, ia melepas jaketnya dan menyelimutkannya ke tubuh Donghae.

Ia mengelus pipi Donghae, "Kau .. telah membuat ku jatuh cinta" ucapnya dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae. Ia, mendekatkan bibirnya. Lantas mengecup kening Donghae sekilas.

"_Saranghae"_

Setelah mengucapkan kata –kata itu. Ia lantas turun dari mobil. Tanpa disadarinya, ternyata Donghae telah bangun sesaat ia memindahkan posisi kepala Donghae dari lengannya.

Donghae mengusap keningnya yang tadi dikecup oleh Hyukjae. Senyum malu –malu itu terkembang begitu jelas. Apalagi sebuah kata yang masih saja terngiang ditelinganya.

_Saranghae,_

_Saranghae,_

_Saranghae,_

Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tiba –tiba jantungnya berdegup amat kencang. Dan, ia merasakan ada getaran lain dihatinya.

Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan dirinya.

Ia segera membuka matanya, saat melihat Hyukjae berlari kea rah mobilnya dengan dua bungkusan dimasing –masing tangannya. Dengan cepat ia memposisikan dirinya seperti semula. Berpura –pura tidur. Meski, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang hatinya.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**~OoO~**

* * *

><p>Perjalanan yang mereka tempuh tidaklah dekat. Bisa dibilang sangat jauh. Makanan yang dibeli Hyukjae sudah habis dimakan oleh mereka berdua. Banyak makanan yang dibeli oleh Hyukjae, dan semua habis dilahap oleh Donghae selama diperjalanan.<p>

Terkadang banyak orang yang berpikir kalau Hyukjae itu pelit. Padahal, semua uangnya habis untuk mentraktir Donghae. Sampai –sampai Hyukjae sering membantu _Eomma_nya yang berkerja di Toko roti milik keluarganya.

Mata Donghae membulat beserta mulutnya yang terbuka lebar saat melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah dihadapannya kini.

Hamparan pasir putih yang begitu indah dengan luasnya laut yang bewarna biru. Lalu, langit senja yang sebentar lagi menyapa mereka.

Ia menatap Hyukjae tak percaya. Tak bisa lagi ia sembunyikan senyum bahagianya dihadapan Hyukjae.

"Kau …" ia melangkah mendekat. Memeluk tubuh Hyukjae dengan erat. "Terimakasih, Hyukiie" ucapnya dengan lebih mengeratkan pelukan tangannya dileher Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tersenyum. Akhirnya membuat orang yang dicintainya itu tersenyum seperti benar –benar membuat hatinya senang luar biasa.

Hyukjae menarik pinggang Donghae, membuat kedua tubuh itu semakin dekat. Ia, mengusap punggung Donghae secara lembut.

"Aku senang, bisa melihatmu seperti ini"

Donghae tak bisa berkata –kata lagi. Ini benar –benar diluar dugaannya. Ia tak menyangka jika Hyukjae akan membawanya kesini kembali.

Ya. Ini adalah kali kedua ia pergi kesini. Waktu pertama kali ia pergi ke pantai ini … sudah lama sekali. Saat usianya menginjak 5 tahun. Ia ingat betul saat Hyukjae membawa kabur dirinya dari rumah. Menyelamatkan dirinya karna ia takut dimarahi _Eomma_ dan _Appa_nya ketika ia tidak sengaja menumpahkan sekotak susu vanilla dilaptop kerja _Appa_nya.

"_Hyukiie, hiiks, Hyukiie .."_

"_Kau kenapa menangis, Hae?"_

"_Ayo kita kabul dali sini. Hae takut"_

"_Takut apa?"_

"_Hae membuat laptop Appa lusak, Hyukiie. Hae takut, hikks"_

"_Tapi kemana?"_

"_Kemana saja, Hyukiie. Tolong selamatkanlah Hae"_

"_Huh, Hyukiie bingung!"_

"_AHA! Bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai?"_

"_Itu jauh Hae"_

"_Kita akan naik mobil itu"_

Mengingat kejadian hal itu membuat keduanya tertawa lepas. Bagaimana akhirnya mereka sampai di pantai ini dengan mobil pengangkut sayuran. Hingga malam menjelang, mereka berdua baru ditemukan oleh kedua orang tua mereka yang begitu paniknya.

Di pantai inilah mereka mengikat janji. Kalau dalam keadaan apapun mereka akan selalu bersama. Tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi nanti …

"Saat itu kau benar –benar bodoh"

Donghae menyenggol dada Hyukjae pelan, "Apa karna hanya kata –kata bodohmu itu kau mengajakku kemari" ujarnya sinis sambil melirik Hyukjae yang duduk disampingnya.

Hyukjae tersenyum, sambil menggeser duduknya untuk lebih mendekat pada Donghae. Hingga kini, tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Dan, Hyukjae memeluk tubuh Donghae dari samping. Awalnya Donghae terkejut akan perlakuan Hyukjae padanya. Hingga sedetik berlalu, barulah tubuhnya bisa menerima pelukan disenja yang dingin ini.

Donghae merebahkan kepalanya di lengan Hyukjae. Lantas tersenyum, sambil memperhatikan ribuan burung yang menari diatas langit sore yang begitu indah.

"Sangat –sangat mengagumkan" ungkap Donghae saat melihat matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tergelincir diperaduannya.

Hyukjae menolehkan wajahnya, hingga kini wajah Donghae begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Betapa ia sangat mengagumi wajah cantik itu.

"Hae" panggilnya yang membuat Donghae menolehkan wajahnya, meski tidak mengangkat kepalanya dari lengan Hyukjae. Namun, disaat itulah bibirnya terasa basah ketika bibir Hyukjae menempel diatas bibir tipisnya.

Cukup lama kecupan tanpa pergerakan itu terjadi. Hingga menit berlalu, barulah Hyukjae berani menggerakkan bibir bawahnya untuk melumat bibir bawah Donghae.

Terasa manis.

Jauh berkali –kali lebih manis daripada yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Lebih manis dari rasa permen didunia ini.

Sungguh.

Hyukjae menekan tengkuk leher Donghae, membuat ciuman itu lebih dalam dan dalam lagi. Donghae, melingkarkan tangannya dileher Hyukjae sambil memberikan desahan demi desahan yang tercipta akibat ciuman basah itu. Lidah mereka saling bertatut. Saling membagi saliva mereka masing –masing. Ciuman Hyukjae lebih mendominasi. Bagaimana lidah lincah itu bermain liar didalam mulut Donghae. Bagaimana lidah itu menjilat bibir Donghae atas bawah. Bagaimana lidah itu kembali bermain didalam mulut Donghae.

"Hnn"

"Ahnn"

"Euumnnh"

Lenguhan dan lenguhan terus saja keluar dari bibir Donghae.

"Ahhhhhnn" lagi dan lagi Donghae hanya bisa melenguh, menahan desahan suaranya ketika Hyukjae menghisap kuat lidahnya. Tangan Hyukjae juga tak tinggal diam. Bagaimana tangan itu berusaha membuka kancing seragam Donghae satu persatu.

"Ahn, j –jangan Hyukiieh" ia menahan tangan Hyukjae yang meraba –raba putingnya. Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti, ini bukan saatnya.

Ia mengecup sekilas bibir Donghae. Lantas memandangi wajah Donghae yang berkali –kali lebih manis disenja yang mendekati mala mini.

Ia mengusap saliva yang terdapat disudut bibir Donghae. Kemudian, arah matanya kembali menatap wajah yang selalu hadir disetiap hembusan nafasnya.

Ia menangkupkan kedua belah pipi Donghae. Ia tersenyum, "Aku .. aku mencintaimu, Hae. Sudah lama. Saat kita pertama kali datang kesini" ujar Hyukjae dengan diiringi degup jantungnya yang luar biasa. Ia tak takut jika Donghae menolaknya. Karena itu tidaklah mungkin. Jika Donghae tidak menyukainya, tidak mungkin Donghae membalas ciuman mautnya dan mendesahkan namanya.

Donghae mengedipkan matanya berulang kali sambil menatap Hyukjae. Tentu saja itu membuat Hyukjae ingin sekali memakannya. Tahukah Donghae kalau ada yang menggembung dibawah Hyukjae sana huh?

"Aku mencintaimu, Hae" ulang Hyukjae lagi. Kali ini ada senyuman yang mengiringinya.

Donghae tersenyum kecil, dan berkata …

"Oh"

Kali ini giliran Hyukjae yang harus mengedipkan matanya berkali –kali. Apa? Apa ia tak salah dengar tadi?

"OH? KAU BILANG OH?"

"KYA! KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK KEPADAKU!"

Hyukjae mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Lantas, memberikan tatapan yang susah untuk dimengerti oleh Donghae. Donghae memundurkan duduknya, menatap takut pada Hyukjae yang saat ini menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Hyukiie, a –apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hae"

Ia kembali mencium Donghae. Kali ini lebih kasar dan liar. Meskipun, Donghae menerima saat Hyukjae mempermainkan bibirnya dengan lidah lincahnya.

* * *

><p>"J –jangan Hyukiieh" cegah Donghae saat tangan Hyukjae meraba putting susunya yang bewarna merah muda itu. Sangat menggiurkan dimata Hyukjae. Meskipun, Donghae akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan jari –jari mahir Hyukjae memilin nipples –nya secara bergantian.<p>

* * *

><p>"Katakan kau juga mencintaiku, Hae" pinta Hyukjae dengan terus menusukkan bagian bawahnya pada lubang Donghae.<p>

Donghae ingin berteriak kalau ia juga mencintai Hyukjae andai saja, rasa nikmat dan sakit itu tidak datang bersamaan kali ini.

* * *

><p>Hyukjae terus saja mengerjai tubuh Donghae yang berada dibawahnya. Memberikan kenikmatan untuk dirinya dan juga untuk Donghae. Hingga Donghae harus menerima kenikmatan itu berulang kali.<p>

"Ahhh"

"Hyuk –kiieeh"

"Ahhh"

"Ahhnn"

Hyukjae mencium bibir Donghae dengan ganas. Saat sesuatu yang ia tunggu tiba.

* * *

><p>Cairannya tumpah begitu banyak didalam tubuh Donghae. Karena teralu banyaknya, cairan itu keluar dan membasahi paha Donghae.<p>

* * *

><p>Diatas pasir itu mereka saling berbagi kehangatan. Hyukjae menarik tubuh Donghae yang masih dalam keadaan polos ke dalam dekapannya. Memberikan berulang kali kecupan dipucuk kepala Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya.<p>

Bagaimana ia sangat bahagia sekali dengan hari ini.

Bagaimana keinginan untuk ke pantai ini terwujud. Ia kembali ke sini, dengan seseorang yang begitu ia cintai. Entah sejak kapan rasa itu muncul. Yang pasti, saat ini ia tak ingin kehilangan seorang Lee Hyukjae.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hae"

Donghae menyamankan posisi tidurnya yang berbantalkan dada bidang Hyukjae. Ia tersenyum, lantas memeluk tubuh Hyukjae yang kini juga memeluk tubuh polosnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyukiie"

Hyukjae tersenyum dan, memeluk tubuh Donghae lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Betapa ia sangat menunggu moment ini sejak lama. Setelah sekian tahun, akhirnya ia bisa juga mengungkapkan perasaanya.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**~OoO~**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hyukiie .. Hyukiie"<em>

"_Iya Hae?"_

"_Hmh, Hae mau ke pantai itu lagi nanti!"_

"_Ya. Semoga saja!"_

"_Hae ingin pergi dengan orang yang Hae cintai"_

"_Memang siapa yang Hae cintai?"_

"_Ish. Hykiie ini bagaimana. Kata Hae nanti, bukan?"_

"_Hae, Hyukiie suka dengan Hae"_

"_Oh"_

~**end~**

* * *

><p>Gk tahu harus mau comment apaan gua TT TT TT .. ceritanya … huawaaaaaaa aneh bin ajaib! Maaf ya kalau ff ini sangat –sangat absurd !<p>

Boleh curhat?

Gua nulis cerita ini disaat kepala gua benar –benar mau pecah dan membutuhkan waktu selama 4 jam. Semua gara –gara anemia …. . anemia mengangguku! *kick anemia* lol

Untuk ff gua yang lain, gua harap kalian semua masih bersabar yah ^^ gua berusaha menyelesaikan secepat mungkin.

Akhir kata ..

HAPPY V'S DAY !

**RNR PLS!**


End file.
